Rubber-Bands and Biology
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: I'd take a bullet for the girl who took a rubber band...


**I don't own Austin and Ally!**

** Austin's Pov**

_Why do we learn Biology in school? I mean, com on, I HIGHLY doubt that knowing what the difference between a prokaryotic cell and eukaryotic cell is going to help launch my music career. _

And using this theory, I sat in Mrs. Besant's science lab, next to Ally, drowning out her long winded presentation about cell theory. I grabbed a rubber band from the bottom of my bag earlier and was now playing a game I liked to call "How many times can I fling this rubber band up to hit the ceiling without Mrs. B noticing?" (A game I've grown to be an expert at)

I pulled back the bottom of the rubber band and waiting for Mrs. B to turn around to change slides. I launched it, it grazed the drop ceiling, then came back down to the lab table. I picked it back up and did the same thing over and over again until Ally caught on what I was doing.

"What are you doing?!" she whisper yelled "You're going to get us in trouble!"

"Ally, relax" I whispered back "I do this every day, you should know that by now there is no chance of me ever getting caught-" as I was talking, to seem cool around Ally, I launched the band without looking while I continued saying something about "it'll be fine"

Until, right as that escaped my mouth, irony set in and the band came down and hit Ally in the eye while she was looking to see where it had gone.

She, trying to avoid trouble or attention, bit on her lip to keep herself from screaming. Her eye started watering like CRAZY and her make-up started to run.

I felt terrible but I had no idea what to do!

I schootch-ed my chair closer to her's pulled her closer so she could silently let her tears run out on my shoulder. This caught Mrs. B's attention so she looked at me and mouthed;

"Is she okay?"

I loved Mrs. Besant as a person, she was really caring, but as a teacher… well, let's just say I could teach myself better.

I shook my head and mouthed;

"Her grandma passed away" I did the signature "kkek" while using my hand to slit across my throat to make it easier to tell what I was saying without actually saying it "she just got a text from her dad" I pointed at her phone which was on the table where her chair was

_Liar! _I scolded myself mentally

"Ohhh!" Mrs. B nodded

She pointed at the two of us and mouthed;

"Do you want to go into the hall?"

I nodded and, while having Ally sobbing on my shoulder, I picked up our stuff, put them under my left arm. All was on my right shoulder so I put my right arm around her and lead her out of the room with everyone's eye on us. (Some laughed because they could tell I was lying, others, more naïve kids, actually looked sympathetic)

When we were in the hall I quickly lead her to the girl's bathroom (I'd rather Ally not see how gross the boy's room was), put the books down and looked under all the stall doors to see if anyone was in there. Nope. Ally sat on the window sill of the non-open-able window and wiped her eyes.

"Ally, I am _so _sorry!" I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my eye won't stop watering though, I'm going to have to wait for it to stop to fix my make-up" she murmured

"Ally, I promise, no more rubber bands!" I was really worried I hurt her!

"Ok, ok! I forgive you!" she laughed, but it looked kind of sad because she looked like she was crying even harder "Can you get me the little pink pouch out of my purse?" she pointed to her purple bag on the floor

"Of course!" I probably sounded a little too excited but I was just trying to seem sorry, which I was. A lot.

But then I thought as I picked the bag off the ground with our stuff and put it on the sink; _I've never looked in a girl's purse before…_

I opened it expecting to see a wallet, a phone, maybe some make-up or something, her book and this pouch she wanted. But, that was in not in _any way_ what I found! It was a mess! It was filled with crumpled up recipts, papers, notes, pens, pencils, gum, gum wrappers, a sock?, her phone, a million different hair ties and pins. It was a dumpster full of girl stuff! I trifled through the mess and pulled out a little pink bag with a green zipper. I handed it to Ally and asked;

"Don't you ever clean this thing?" pointing at the stuffed bag

"I'm a very busy girl, you know" she chuckled, un-zippering the little bag

She pulled out a little package of tissue and started to wipe her eyes, gently dabbing the mascara that had ran away.

"Actually," she said, very normally, as if the rubber band incident never happened "Look at those papers, they're important, so I keep them. I'll admit, I'm just too lazy to clean the rest of it out but the note and things, they're the rough copies of "Break down the Walls" we wrote our first time writing together. I was working on a scrapbook to give to you on your birthday but, you ruined the surprise so… Happy Birthday!" she laughed again "Well, early birthday"

"I can't believe you'd do that for me" I smiled, nobody had ever cared so much about me to do something like that

"Austin, don't tell Trish, but you're my best friend, and if it takes getting hit with a rubber band and then lying about a dead grandma to save your butt from getting in trouble then I'd do it in a heartbeat" she smiled at me

I hugged her and just out of the blue, she kissed me on the cheek. It was really… sweet. Just like her.

Our faces were inches apart and we just smiled at each other, looking at each other in the eyes until we both leaned in, rather quickly, at the same time, and kissed. It was meant to be and I realized it at that moment that she was the girl for me and that I'd take a bullet for the girl who took a rubber band to the eye for me.


End file.
